Would you say it to save me?
by Eternalukyou
Summary: The worst has happned to Haruhi, and Tamaki wasen't there to save her. Lost with in herself, can Tamaki be the prince he pretends to be, and say the words she need to hear to live? R&R! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1: Killing your savior

This is my first Ouran fic, and my first fic in a very very long time, so please be gentle with me. Flames accepted, though they will be used to cook ramen!

Italics denote thoughts

denotes fantasy sequences, most likely Tamaki's crazy mind running away with him.

Special thanks to For richer or poorer - **ouran** . For supplying me with all the info and name spellings.

Would you say it to save me?  
Chapter 1: Killing your savior  
By: Eternalukyou

The sun came up on Ouran High School just like it always did. Falling beautifully across the landscaped yards, kissing the lips of each blossom and leaf. Everything

was a perfect as it always was, everything was as it should be. Except…

"NANI!" Tamaki's Voice rang out loud, echoing in the 3rd music room. "What do you mean Haruhi isn't here again today!"

"It's the 3rd time this week…" Hikaru nodded somberly.

"She is going to fall behind…" Kaoru added, right on queue.

"Not to mention… her patrons…" Kyoya pushed his glasses up on his nose a bit, but seemed troubled. Much more troubled than he would have been over a few lost dimes.

"Maybe her bicycle is broken!" Mitsukuni piped up, spinning on one foot through the cluster, this sweet little Usagi held over his head. He was as chipper as always.

"No, she would still find a way."

"She is much to stubborn!" Kaoru and Hikaru added as if they where one. Such was their manner though. To be one.

For a long time Tamaki was silent.

"Maybe someone should check up on her…" Stroking his chin uneasily. He spoke boldly, but was greatly intimidated by the though of going to her home again, especially alone.

"That won't be necessary." Kyoya demanded firmly. "Whatever her business, I'm sure she'll let us know when she wants to…"

And strangely, that was the end of it.

And so the day progressed like any other day. Classes came and went, and hosting duties. The girls and the tea, and the flirting.

But Tamaki couldn't shake this feeling in the pit of his stomach. That something wasn't right But he had not the nerve to push the issue with Kyoya-san.

As the long day came to a close, the boys where having their last exchanges before their drivers came to pick them up, and escort them back to their lavish homes.

"Good night everyone." Kyoya excused his self in a strangely hurried manner, and was gone.

As Tamaki headed down to meet this driver, it bothered him. Something wasn't right, he was sure now.

He sat down on the leather seat of his Mercedes Benz, and opened a bottle of spring water. Crossing his legs his mind started to wander.

_What is Kyoya-san up to? Why all the sneaking around?_

In the end he decided, like Haruhi, his personal business was just that, his personal business.

But then, as his car pulled through the gates to his home a thought occurred to him

…_Kyaya-san… and Haruhi! AIYAH! Were they together? Perhaps they where eloping! Dating secretly behind everyone's back! Perhaps they had already gone all the way and Haruhi was to ashamed to come to school! If this is so, they must have secretly married and Kyoya is rushing home to be with his blushing bride! AHHH! What a scandal! Why would Mother betray me! _His Royalness's overreaction drive kicked in and began shouting at his driver

"To The Ohtori home! Go now!"

And with a screech of tires they where off again.

Upon reaching the Ohtori house, Tamaki waited at the gate for someone to open it.

The driveway seemed… emptier. The Windows where not as fall of warmth and light, as they usually where at this hour. After a few moments, a voice came over the intercom.

"Gomenisai Master Souh, Master Ohtori is not currently home. He informed us he would not be home after classes tonight. I'm deeply sorry for your troub-"

"Where is he!" Tamaki yelled before the voice even finished.

"I… I have been instructed to not tell you sir."

"You what!" Tamaki was shouting loudly, his mind racing with possibilities and disbelief.

_"Ohhh Kyoya-san..."_

"_Don't worry Haruhi, I will be as gentle with you as I would be with the most delicate flower."_

"Ahhh nooo! Driver! To Haruhi's residence! Quickly!"

_Will I make it in time? Before my sweet daughter has been taken advantage of… or worse!_

_Kyoya raised his hand and brought to down firmly to her tear stained cheek. Haruhi fell to the floor, clutching the sheet to her trembling breast. He said nothing, but pulled his shirt on and turned to go…_

"DRIVE FASTER!"

It was dark by the time they had gotten through the cross town traffic, and the streets where dark and empty. But as they pulled onto the street where Haruhi's apartment complex was, something was out of place. There where several cars parked out front of her house. Expensive looking cars. Ohtori family cars!

"I KNEW IT! I knew he was taking advantage of her! Don't worry Haruhi! Daddy is coming to the rescue!" He took off at a breakneck speed out of the car, over the fence and up the stairs. He didn't even knock, but threw her apartment door open, smoke coming out of his nostrils, flames in his eyes. He had never been so angry and betrayed in his life. How DARE his best friend take advantage of his sweet daughter behind his back!

There, crammed into the living room, was Haruhi's father, dressed out in his wig, and fell fitting sun dress. Across the small table sat Kyoya, and several of his personal assistance, and one man in a white coat. The air was instantly heavy, and intense. This was not the scene Tamaki had thought he would find behind the door.

Kyoya did not even look at him, only pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Tamaki-sempai, what brings you here…"

"I should be asking you the same thing!" He yelled in one of this strange, spastic moments.

"Ranka-san asked me to be here…" His eyes glared with annoyance. Tamaki froze.

"But… I-I-… I thought…" He seem to wilt under this icy cold gaze.

"Please excuse me Ranka-san." Kyoya stood up and bowed a little to Haruhi's father, and headed for the door, taking Tamaki by the arm and walked him to his car. They sat down inside, Tamaki still slightly limp and sheepish.

"I told you… If Haruhi had wanted you in her business she would have asked you to be here and not I."

"But you! You are taking advantage of our sweet daughter! And I can not allow such actions to be permitted out of wedlock-"

Kyoya would have slapped him had he not been quite so sobered at the moment.

"There is _nothing_ of that sort going on Tamaki! I'm offended you would even imply…"

"Then where is she! Why are you here! What's with the sneaking around!"

"I… She asked me… not to say, to you..." He looked away from Tamaki. Guilt closed his throat, but his complexion stayed calm and serene. He face had never betrayed him. He prayed now would not be the first time.

"Kyoya! What are you hiding! You have to tell me!" He grabbed his friend arms and shook him till his glasses nearly fell off, panic was setting it. This feel of "un-right-ness" was growing, swallowing him up. He felt like the water was rising, that he was sinking. Something… something was so wrong.

Kyoya in her house, her father, the man in the coat… his mind froze.

_The man in the white coat… a white lab coat…_

"…. A doctor…?"

"From my family's hospital, yes." He picked up his glasses and cleaned them on a small handkerchief from the pocket of his black silk shirt.

"Why would… a…"

Oxygen… it was getting hard to breathe. What was going on, for a moment everything seemed to swirl out of control. He was powerless and confused.

"… Ha... Haru..hi… where is she…" His instincts took over. Tears came to him eyes, without control his mind race through worst case scenarios. Graphic images flashed through his head.

_Haruhi's body laying in the gutter_

_Haruhi's sobbing figure curled up in the rain_

_Car crashed_

_Home robbery_

_or worse_

Before he could say more the car was moving. Moving forward, away from Haruhi's home. But this mind was lost in chaos, it was indescribable, as if with out even knowing what was going on, he had already assumed the worst, despite the little voice in the back of his head telling him not to jump to conclusions, but conclusion was an island he already was on.

It took nearly an hour to get back across town. Tamaki had managed to calm himself, but he and Kyoya exchanged no words. Because there where no words to say at this moment. It was as if they where basking in the calm before the storm, and they where both aware of it.

In the waiting room of the 8th floor of the Ohtori Hospital Kaoru and Hikaru laughed together at some little game they where playing with a girl in a wheel chair, she giggled at their sport. After all, entertaining was what they did best. When Tamaki and Kyoya stepped off the elevator they both froze.

"Tamaki-san! What are you doing here?" they smiled in unison, stepping directly in his path.

"You two are in on this as well?"

"We don't know what you're talking about!" They shrugged.

" It's ok, let him go to her." When Kyoya spoke they obeyed. "At the end of the hall there…" He pointed to the door, it was closed with no name plate placed on it, only the number 892.

He nearly ran to the door, but his hand faltered when he reached for the knob. He was frightened of not knowing, of intruding when she has asked to keep whatever was wrong a secret from him.

He felt hands on his shoulder, he looked over his left shoulder, than his right. Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Go on Tamaki-kun! She'll be happy to see you!"

"Yeah Ouji-sama, go on it and tell her hello, i bet It'll put a great big smile on her face!"

Tamaki's violet eyes lit up a little, and then the shine faded.

"But you guys haven't even told me why she's here-"

"Just go in and see her" In unison they opened the door, pushed him inside, and closed it softly. With a sigh they looked into each other's eyes, like looking in a mirror.

"Do you think he'll be ok?"

Kaoru shrugged.

"I sure hope so."

The room was quiet aside from the steady and slow beep of a heart monitor. It smelled sterile, but sweet. He suddenly felt embarrassed he had come empty handed when the table beside the window held so many bouquets of flowers. Her host club uniform was hanging on a hanger on the wall, her shoes set nicely beside it. Her school bag, a little box of chocolates on the bedside table, and a few shojo manga. and then... her.

Haruhi lay on the stark white sheets, her usually warm cheeks where pale and sunken, covered in purple and red bruises. Her deep chocolate hair, that Tamaki so adored, seemed dull, but has been carefully French braided into pig tails and tied off with little pink ribbons. An oxygen mask had been taped to her shallow cheeks. Her slender beautiful arms lay on top of the blankets, and all sorts of machines where hooked up to them. Tape and wires crisscrossing the huge bandages and violet marks that peppered her skin. She looks pitiful, and broken. So fragile laying there, she looked... destroyed. Takumi tried to stand up, but the water was rising, his knees felt week. He stumbled forward and leaned with both hands against the bed. It was rising, rising over his head and he couldn't breathe. He covered his mouth, he felt ill. As he did he must have put to much weight on the bed because, it moved with a grinding noise on the cold floor. Haruhi did not so much as flinch. He winced, and a sob broke, but his eyes remained wide, and focused on her. With one trembling hand he reached up to touch her, her hands as cold as ice.

"Hime-sama..." He whispered softly, because it was all he could manage. he couldn't breathe, he couldn't swallow, he could only look upon her and feel wave after wave pull him under, sucking the very strength from his body.

_why?... what is going on here? I don't understand. On Thursday she was so full of spirit like she always was, and now, by Wednesday, this... _

And he cried silently, and held her hand, unable to fight the tide, unable to hold back. If no one was telling him what was going on, then it must be the worst.

"Tamaki..." Hikaru's voice was soft, and his brother hands shook Tamaki's shoulders. "Tamaki, we should go now..."

"No... I will stay..." he said through his haze. he had half fallen asleep, half zoned out with his head down on the edge of Haruhi's bed.

"No, You're coming home. you can come stay with us tonight."

He was to tried, his mind was to weak and to raked with questions to fight their hands as they pulled him to his feet and walked him out of the room. he couldn't pull his eyes away from her, couldn't shake the tears from his eyes.

There was so much wrong he didn't know. He was to afraid to ask, to afraid to break down now.

The ride to the Hitachiin's home was a somber one. Tamaki rode hunched over between Karou and Hikaru, one of their hands on each of his shoulders, and he trembled. The twins exchanged sorry looks over his back and would shrug from time to time, as if holding a conversation in their eyes only they could understand.

When they arrived they walked him up to their chambers, one of Tamaki's servants had already brought over a case with his clothing and personal items and they where all laid out on a guest bed that had been brought into the twin's room.

The three had known each other long enough that they knew how Tamaki was going to react, and they where fearful for him. He was their leader, yes, but he was also a lot more fragile than he liked to let on. That's why he could never face Haruhi directly, but would lay down his life for her with out a second thought. Just the way they knew he would lay down his life for them if it.

He sat heavily on the bed, and shaking fell backward to stare up at the ceiling.

"... tell me... everything..." He squeezed his eyes closed.

"Tamaki... are you sure-"

"Tell me Kaoru!"

But Hikaru spoke up, his tone flat and dry.

" I guess it was Thursday night... she was riding his bicycle back from school after host club. The best we can figure is someone grabbed her, we don't know where they took her, only that she was missing for a good twelve hours before she turned up on the sidewalk outside her apartment. she was beaten severely, and Tamaki... she was... raped..."

His dry throat cracked, just as Tamaki pulled his arm over his face, and his sobs broke again.

"Why...?"

Kaoru sat beside Tamaki and stroked hi hair softly.

"These thing... sometimes, they just happen-"

"No! No they don't just happen..." He rolled on his side, burring his face into Kaoru's thighs, not thinking, and sobbed.

"Her father called Kyoya in a panic, they don't have insurance, and had no money to pay to have her taken to a hospital... so Kyoya, of course took her directly to his family's hospital. He's paying for everything."

"She'll only get the best Tamaki... only the best for our hime..." Now Kaoru was crying softly, and he held Tamaki's shaking body.

"What little she said before they put her under was to not tell anyone, to not concern anyone with her problems... especially... you, Tamaki. She was ashamed, she didn't want you to see her, I think..."

Kaoru gave his brother a look, begging him to stop, for with each word Tamaki's sob became harder, rougher. He was coughing, and gagging on his tears, whispering things under his breathe.

After a long, lingering moment, Hikaru left the room, Kaoru and Tamaki where alone.

"S-some... some prince I am... when she needed me most... I couldn't save her... I couldn't rescue her... "

"Shhh Tamaki... these things, they can't be helped..."

"Did... did Kyoya say... she was going to get well?" He paused and lookup at into Kaoru's eyes. He swallow hard, and stared back down into that violet ocean, so beautifully innocent, so strangely like the eyes of a child. That was love, Kaoru knew, that was love in Tamaki's eyes shining like that, beneath the shrink wrap layer of tears.

"Well," He brushed Tamaki's forehead. "She hasn't woken up since they brought her to the hospital, it's... it's on her now... there's little more they can do for her... body." Neither one thought about their motions, or positions as the lays curled around one another. It was not what was important at the moment. This was not the host club, and right now, they where not hosts. Tamaki was just a child sinking slowly into the sea, and Kaoru was his lifeline...

Nothing else needed to be said. They changed into their bed clothes and laid down.

For a long time Tamaki laid awake and stared at the wall, images and words running deep through his mind. how could he sleep? Every time he closed his eyes, she was there, inside of his eye lids. Her skin bandaged and broken, her little heart, oh, how it must hurt. Such an innocent child... how... how could this have happened? How could he have let this happen? If he truly cared for her, why could he not show it. If only he took a little more responsibility for her! Would it really kill him to give her a ride home everyday? This was no longer a question... if she would even look at him again that is. If she ever forgave him for letting her down, if she ever forgave him for not rescuing her. If she ever forgave him, he would break his rule and interfere with her life. He would make things different for her... again.

"What do you think Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered as she quietly crept into bed with his brother. It wasn't something they truly did to often, but tonight, tonight it would be ok. He felt cold and alone, he felt sorry for Tamaki and helpless for Haruhi. He felt numb and empty, so he pressed himself to Hikaru's warm chest, his bare skin feeling smooth and comforting against him.

"I think that Tamaki needs not cry so much." We wrapped his arms around his twin, pressing his face into this rumpled hair. "He's make you upset…"

"But what about Haruhi?"

"She to stubborn. She won't _let _anyone help, if he wants want to help her..." he closed his eyes and just shook his head. There was nothing more to say.

When Tamaki returned to the hospital, it was alone. He needed to be with her, to be alone in the silence for a long time. To let him think clearly. He had taken the day off from school and club activities had been postponed. Kyoya had build an excuse as to why, and where Haruhi was. As he came up to her room he wondered again why no name had been placed on her door, and why her room was so far away from the other patients rooms, back at the end of a long hall on a floor not normally used for such a thing. He tried not to think as he put his hand on the door and pushed it open. Inside the lights where off, and only the heart monitor glowed slowly in the room. For a moment his stomach rose up in his throat, but he swallow hard and calmed himself with much effort. And then, with all this might, he smiled.

"Good morning Haruhi... Did you sleep well?" De did his best to use his best swagger, his most beautiful smile, his most charming tone. "I brought you something..." he pulled up a chair next to her bedside. "See it's my teddy!" he grinned widely and placed the poor abused bear under her arm. For a moment his fingers brushed her skin, and he saw her eye lid flutter. With a gasp he was on his feet, his chair screeched away with the force. "Haruhi! Haruhi! Can you hear me!" He half shouted looking down directly into her face. "Haruhi! Its Tamaki! Please... if you can hear me! please wake up! please!" His voice became tight. He pleaded with her, unsure if she would even hear his words. "Haruhi..." He cupped her face in his hands. "Please... wake up... please... " But there was no more reaction from her, aside from the steady beeping of the heart monitor.

The knock at the door woke Tamaki up, and through sleep blurred vision he watched the door open and Kyoya walk in.

"Oh, Tamaki-kun, you're still here."  
He nodded slowly, rubbing his eyes with one hand, the other was wrapped around Haruhi's.

"Good." He pulled up another chair from across the room and opened his notebook. In silence he scanned the pages, as if he did not come here to talk to Tamaki at all.  
For a long time they said nothing, Tamaki only looked from his face to hers, and back again inquisitively. The longer the silence went on, the more upset it made him. _Why him... why did he get to be the hero... why did he get to be her prince? It should have been me to save her, it should have been me..._  
Finally Kyoya spoke.

"She can go home soon. My family will supply her with all the medical equipment and attention she needs, I think she will be safer from a scandal in her home than here..." He did not even look away from his book.

"But her home is so small!" He blurted out with out thinking.

"Would you have her exposed? I have done everything I can to shield her from a scandal. I have hidden here away on this floor, I have stifled any rumor to the media, I have taken care of everything to keep this silent."

"What does it matter if they find out she a girl!"  
Kyoya snapped his book closed, and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Don't you understand? This is a lot more than that... If this got out, it would reflect back on all of us, on the club, on our school, on our families. On you. Tamaki, I'm not protecting her, I'm protecting the host club!"  
Lighting flashed outside the window, for a moment silhouetting Tamaki against the purple flash, casting deep shadows on Kyoya sharp features.  
and then the light gave way to the shadows and all was bathed in soft darkness once again.

"I will take her to my home then."  
for a long moment the only sounds there the steady beeping of the heart monitor and the faraway rumble of thunder.

"You cannot!" He stood up out of his chair, "You promised _not_ to interfere with her life!"

"I already did! It's my family's money that brought her to this school! It's out club that has taken her in! It's our companionship she depends on! It's our-... It's my fault this happened!"  
And again the lighting crashed, loud and bright, as if just overhead. When the blinding light faded Kyoya was staring into Tamaki's eyes full of hurt and anger, and over flowing with tears. He thought of Tamaki in the younger years, when they first started the host club. When Tamaki first promised not to get involved with the girls lives', when they there all so young and naive. He knew it was going to come to this someday. He knew, that Tamaki would loose his heart, and that his head would shortly follow.

"No Tamaki! That would only make the scandal bigger! People will know, they will find out and they will talk! It could destroy you, and what of your father? What of _his_ reputation! A scandal like that could be crippling!"  
He wanted to shout at him, and wanted to tell him his was being stupid. But what good would yelling do anymore? What good did anything do anymore. He turned his eyes back to Haruhi's soft face, unmoving in the light. He closed his eyes and swallowed

"You saved her once, it's my turn to protect her... and the host club. Trust me Kyoya. Trust me like you always have. I... I have to do this."

"For Haruhi... or for yourself?"

And the thunder rolled on all night long.


	2. Chapter 2: Love is your oxygen

Standard disclaimers apply.  
This is a really short chapter, mostly because I wasn't to sure where to go with this from here. I'm planning on writing two different ending to this story so please stayed tuned!

Would you say it to save me?  
Chapter 2: Love is your oxygen, thin is the air.  
By: EternalUkyou

* * *

Tamaki stood just outside the enormous double doors of his family's mansion, waiting. He yawned and looked again at his watch; they should be here any minute now. Just then the door behind him opened slightly, and his grandmother stepped out, and quickly opened a parasol over her head.

" Tamaki! I can't believe you're bringing a woman into this house with out my consent! Your Father did not even know of it till just this very moment!"

He wasn't listening; he had stopped listening along time ago. To his grandmother, to Kyoya, to anyone. He just shut his ears off, and listened with his heart. He knew what he was doing was right. He knew this is what he had to do. After his argument with Kyoya, he had come home and started demanded the maid around to clean out the biggest of his suites. The room was now clean, fresh flower had been brought in, the bed made with the softest sheets, and the fluffiest pillow. Tamaki spared no comfort, so that when his beautiful sleeping princess awoke it would be to the castle she deserved. He was done doing things half way, done pretending to feel as if she did not matter. It didn't matter anymore. He had tried all that and this is where it had gotten him, this is where it had gotten Haruhi.

In his mind he mused how things might have been if he had only said the words he longed to say to her. If only he told her, she would not have been alone that afternoon, but with him, safe and wrapped in his adoring embrace. Showered with every luxury he could give him, spoiled with-

The gates opened at the far end of the drive, and an ambulance pulled slowly up the drive. It was the saddest car he had ever seen. He just stood and watched as they took her out of the back, and into the house. He followed two steps behind, hands in his pockets as she took her down the halls to the room he had set up for her. His grandmother droned on in the background, but he did not hear it. The only sound her could hear was the gentle in and out of her breathing. It was all the mattered to him, the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest under the thin white sheet.

_Hime-sama… _

Once she was settled the paramedics left and Tamaki was alone with her yet again.

"Welcome home, Haruhi…" He took her hand and kissed it very softly, his lips lingering on her skin. A chill ran down his spine as he though of the one that had done this to her. How he too must have pressed his lips to her, how her had touched her soft skin with no affection, how he had taken from this girl the most sacred thing she had. How, one person's momentary joy had destroyed his innocent angel. It was all starting to sink in now, he sank slowly into his favorite. There was more to this than saving Haruhi, There was more to this than caring for her health. There was a criminal that needed to be brought to justice here, or Haruhi's tender heart may never recover…

He jumped to his feet, full of purpose. Perhaps if he could find her attacker and see him his punished she would awaken. His over active imagination took over

_In the morning sun her eyes fluttered open, like magic, she looked her Tamaki and smiled._

"_Oh, Tamaki-kun." She sat up and threw her arms around his neck! "You saved me, my prince!" _

"_Hime-sama!" Tamaki scooped her thin fame from the bed, and with a flash of glittering light her nightdress because a beautiful gown, fit for a princess._

"_Tamaki!" She looked deeply into his eyes, her smile glowing._

"_Haruhi…" He looked back at her, as their lips drew closer._

"Tamaki!"

He turned his head toward the voice. There, in his door way stood Kyoya.

"Ah, Kyoya! Good to see you! Everything was delivered just as you said it would be. Thank you." He mentioned to the other high back chair that was in the room. Kyoya sat and opened his notebook.

"Tamaki, I-" He was cut off.

"What have the police done about all this? Are there any leads? DNA sampling? Wanted posters? Integrations? I'm pretty good at interrogating…" He crossed his legs, his mind running away from him again…

"Tamaki!" Kyoya snapped his back to reality. "Yes, the police are doing what they can, but with out her testimony they can't get too far. That's... That's why I'm here Tamaki…" He pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Since you insisted on bringing her here, I must insist you do everything with in your means to bring her back. She is in there, somewhere, Tamaki. You need to find her, and rescue her." She paused and swallowed hard, a tinge of sadness flashed in his eyes, but quickly faded. "Bring her back. There must be something, something she needs that's she's not getting, that would being her back to us. She can't stay like this forever. Her body will heal, but… the rest, she'll need our help, she'll need…" again he paused and looked at Haruhi, his eyes trapped by her, HE felt unable to pull away. "… you." His voice betrayed him, a rare event, so rare in fact, Tamaki did not even notice.

Spring was in full bloom, the sun was shinning, and the sakura where flowering beautifully. The host club had planned a Midnight tea under the sakura, in honor of the full moon. As expected tickets completely sold out, even with out Haruhi on the roster. By now, the whole school had heard and cleverly fabricated story Kyoya had created that was a lovely and romantic tale, peppered with bit of truth. It generated not only sympathy for the host club, but, surprisingly, increased revenue.

Tonight the club where dressed in Rococo era style clothing, Mori had even donned a powdered wig.

"Welcome!" They smiled as the gate was opened to their adoring fans. The girls squealed in delight at their new costumes.

As the girls entered the garden the host club set to work. But it was not very hard to notice Tamaki's disinterest. He was distracted, constantly looking at this cell phone.

"Tamaki-san, what's wrong?" One of the girls asked him as they where sharing a slice of cake.

"I... I'm sorry Hime." He wrapped his arms around her and tried to smiled his most breathtaking smile. But his mind was so far from what he was doing, how could he wrap his arms around this girl, when the only one he wanted to hold he could not? When the only person he longed for was alone. What if she awake whilst he was gone? What if her eyes opened to an unknown ceiling, and she was alone and frightened? He tried to hard to look sincere and interested, but he simply wasn't.

"Tamaki… are you… that hurt by what happened to Haruhi-san?"

He almost dropped her.

"Everyone's noticed…" She blushed and hand her hand to her chin delicately. "You've been... so distant since… since it happened. Oh, Tamaki-san, it's breathtaking how much you care for him, that friendship could be so…" He stopped listening. This seemed to be a pattern recently. He just stopped listening, even to Kyoya's protests as he stood up and started to walk away. _No,_ He thought, _I have a feeling… and I can't deny this. _He knew he was right, he knew, he had to go.

It's amazing what you can hear when you stop listening.

He moved as if in trance, past the others, who all got up to follow him. The look in his eyes was unmistakable. Tamaki took off his top hat and held it in his hands.

"I have to go home now…" He spoke softly as he walked past Kyoya, not even looking at him.

The girls all round where standing up, curious as to what was going on, why the host club king was leaving in the middle of his own party. All around Sakura petals where raining down, the moonlight silhouetting the lean figures of the boys as they moved away. In the distance there was a faint rumbled of thunder, but no one noticed.

Far away in her bed Haruhi's eyes fluttered briefly and then where still.

* * *

Very short i know, it was more like a filler choater between what is comming next! I'll try very hard to get the first ending of the story written quickly! It will be TamakixHaruhi, but the alternate ending, the one I really want to write will be a much more intresting set of pairings and much more angsty! yeah for angstyness! 


	3. Fallen angel, is the trend this year

Would you say it to save me?

Chapter 3: Fallen angel, is the trend this year.

Ending 1 of 2 (alternative ending coming soon!)

By: Eternalukyou

This is the ending I first intended to write, but it's not the one I wanted to write. Some time you have to do what right for the story before you do what you want to do for the story. Sorry this update took so long, but I had to wait for just the right mood to come around before I could write it. I also plan on writing a squeal story to which ever ending is most favored. It will be most angst-y and full of heaviness, which is only really hinted in this story, but thick in many of my other writings.

In another note, I don't own Ouran, if I did you probably wouldn't like it very much. Comments are welcome but flames will only be used to cook my House of Pain Stir-fry!! 

Thank you and enjoy the show!

Tamaki fell into a strange trace as he rode home. He held this hat in his

hands, the satin shone in the dim light that came through the tinted

windows, and it made his hands seem pale.

He thought of her hands, so cold, laying on floral pink sheets for days on end with out so much as a twitch. How he had spent so many long nights holding that hand, head down beside her chest, waiting, praying for

movement, for even a sign that this was in God's plan, and that it would all be okay. He didn't want to admit that, perhaps it was, as so was her eventual death.

He did not hear the driver speak to him, or the noise of the traffic around him. He could only hear himself, and the strange voice he

swore was speaking to him from just beyond his shoulder.

"Maybe I'm loosing it… maybe… I've finally gone over the edge"  
he thought, staring at his hands. "Maybe, I want so badly to be her prince that I've finally lost it all, and this is simply a dream…a nightmare.  
Tears welled in his eyes and blurred his vision, never once in his life had he felt this horrible sinking feeling in his whole being, this heaviness in

his chest that went all the way to this toes. He felt ill, and wanted to vomit, to curl up on the seat and sob.

What was this? Where did this feeling of intense sadness come from so suddenly? The world felt so dark around him, as if all light and goodness had gone farther away than the stars, and he was so alone. And

would always be alone, if… he couldn't save her, he knew, he would feel like

this forever.

And for the first time in his life, Tamaki curled up on the back seat of his car and sobbed whole heartedly in to his ruffle sleeves and wondered why he had never felt so sinfully unhappy before.

His trance did not seem to break as he stepped out of the car;  
he did his best to wipe the tears from his face, but not to hide his red eyes and flushed cheeks. Rain began to fall, and for the longest moment, he stood there in the downpour and looked to the sky. Drops ran off the brim of

this hat and soaked the shoulder of his velvet jacket. The clouds overhead

where huge, and some of the darkest he had ever seen. It would be one hell

of a storm tonight. He wondered if the host club had gotten out of the rain in time, and mourned that by morning the Sakura would be gone, and Haruhi would not be able to see them this year… or perhaps any other.

Just as Tamaki stepped into Haruhi's room, changed and dry he

was greeted with a surprise of a familiar face. Kyoya sat in one of the high back chairs, and was actually speaking aloud, looking intensely at Haruhi.

"What are you…?" Tamaki's voice was soft, almost too soft to be heard above the driving rain on the window.

"Nothing…" he closed the notebook he was holding and set it in his lap. "You really upset some of the customers by leaving."

"I know, I'm…I'm sorry." He sat down across from him, Haruhi's corpse-like body between them. "I had to… go…" He hung his head, in shame and in sadness.

He pushed his glasses up on his nose. "It's alright, it started

to rain just after you left, so we had to get everyone to leave in a hurry anyways. "

Tamaki watched his gestures, at Kyoya's hands, as they moved.  
His long fingers well suited for musicals talents. His perfect sandy skin,  
the very same shade as Haruhi's. He looked at his own trembling hands, pale in the moonlight. He would never be the same as them. Kyoya's dark hair that

shown in the light like halo, his unusually tal build favored by the

Japanese women. Looking at Kyoya and then to Tamaki was like looking at day and night. And sitting on either side of Haruhi they look liked angels from either side of the afterlife waiting to tempt the soul of one so near death.

"I'm… I'm afraid Kyoya…" Tamaki would not look at him, and brought his hands to his face.

"Tamaki?"

"I'm afraid you will rescue her…" His voice cracked "And I will be left…"

Kyoya was taken aback, never had head such despair in his friends voice. Never such sorrow. Tamaki had a flair for the dramatic, this

was so. He was constantly in a perpetual state of highs and lows, but not like this. The darkness in his tone; the hopelessness in this voice; the way

he sat hunched like a freighted child, trembling like a scared rabbit. This was not the Tamaki he had ever known. This was not the Host Club King so full of life and expression, and all the other good things in life. In fact it seemed like life itself was slowly draining out of him. One tear, one rain drop at time, he was slowly fading away, and soon he would be nothing

at all but a hollowed shell of what he once was.

Kyoya looked upon Haruhi, her cheeks sucked, hair lack-lustered,

and her skin sheet white in the moonlights. She looked like a princess frozen in time, on a bed of pink and flowers. If she only knew what she was doing to Tamaki, how her selfish suicide was killing him too, maybe she would change her mind. Not that she cared as much for Tamaki was Tamaki

liked to think she did, Kyoya knew she would never want to hurt him like

this, that's why she never…

Never mind, that wasn't important now.

He closed his eyes and thought back to that night.

The phone call had come just as Kyoya was about to lie down for the night.

As his private line rang, he expected it to be Tamaki and picked it up

rather rudely. But then the panicked voice came over the line. It had been Ranka, sobbing, crying so loudly he could not understand the frantic father.  
After a few moments of trying to calm him down, he got the story out of him.  
Kyoya had never dressed so quickly in his life. The car ride across town was

a frantic swarm of phone calls to every one of his personal doctors. Only the best, the most gentle, the most educated. Only the best for the host

club princess. For his princess. But all the while, his face and town remained as calm and smooth as a water-worn stone. And perhaps that's what he way. He let the water of panic and water wash over him and fall away. He was an island of serenity in an ocean of turmoil.

He arrived at the Fujioka residence before any other. He did not even knock, but burst right in. Ranka was cradling the body of his daughter.

"Put her down, don't touch her." Kyoya said calmly, but Ranka stood up, about ready to yell at him. "The less you touch her the more the evidence will be intact. It will be the only way to find who did this." He

went down on his knees beside her and leaned close to listen. He breaths where shallow, and labored, almost a wheeze. Her heart beat was steady, but slow. She was alive. Her father had wrapped her in a blanket since she was bare, save for a necklace and a pair of socks. Her nudity did not phase him,  
however the blood on her thighs did, and the growing stain on he blanket. He told Ranka to get something plastic to put under the blanket so as not to

stain the tatami. This cool tone and attitude seemed to calm Ranka down

tremendously. Kyoya explained, the doctors and ambulance where on the way,

that she would be given the best of care, free of change, and in complete secrecy. He knew how scandals could affect the working class just as much as they could affect the high class.

Kyoya wanted to reach out and stroke her face, but instead he periodically leaned over and listened to her breathe. The simple sound of

her troubled breathing calmed his pounding heart. She was breathing; she was alive. There was hope.

At one such moment, she moaned softly and her eyes fluttered open a little and she looked at him. "K-Kyo…ya..." He reached out with a shaking, feeble

hand and grasps his wrist. "please… make it… stop hurting." Tears where slowly welling in her eyes. "And… don't… don't tell… the others, especially Tamaki… He would be… so… upset. Please… Kyo- ah" she winced with pain and cried out shrilly before nearly going limp. "… Don't look at me with… such pain…"

She fell limp again, only a blood stained hand print on his shirt remained of what was once the child known as Haruhi. He saw, for that moment, the childlike innocence that once lit up her eyes like a brilliant candle, and had been extinguished, perhaps forever. She was no longer with sin, with shame or remorse. It had all been stolen from her, as does happen

far to often in this world.

Kyoya's mind was brought back to the present by his friend's cries. He felt sorry for Tamaki, for giving into the darkness within him.  
He had always thought Tamaki was so strong, covering up his unhappiness with

that princely mask. Hiding from the evil in his mind at the host club. But here he was. He had thrown away his crown, and walked away from his club,  
and he was a sobbing, broken wreck. All over a woman, that may never return the feelings he had for her.

Just as he began to think it had been an awfully stormy year,  
the sounds of distant thunder rolled softly, just loud enough to be heard by those listening to the external world, instead of the internal one.

Tamaki was crying and whimpering and talking to himself in a soft, self indulgent babble.

"I love you… I love you Haruhi…"

Thunder clapped far away. Kyoya stood up and walked towards the window. He looked into his own reflection's eyes and smirked.

"If not tonight…" he said in a hushed whisper, and ra his fingers over the cold glass. "Then never at all." The drops slid down the

windows in sheets. The world was cast in darkness, and despair. It was as if, in Tamaki's fit, he had sucked all the color from the world, except for

the pretty pink sheets Haruhi lay upon.

The lightening flashed again, getting closer. It light up the

sky in white-purple light for a moment, making the shadows hard and long.  
And as it died the shadows chased it away in a strange game of

hide-and-seek. This reminded Kyoya, of his friend and how it seemed Tamaki

was always chasing the shadows, but she always ran from his light.

He reached for the curtain to pull it closed, to shut away the

dreary world, when lighting struck the iron fence in front of the house.  
For a moment, Kyoya was blinded by the light, and deafened by the sound of

splitting metal and screams of the house maids. He stood clutching the

curtain in one hand and his ear with the other. His eyes where closed

tightly, watering from the sting of the light.

As the ringing in his ears faded, Tamaki's sobs come back to his hear. But… wait! Those wasn't Tamaki's sobs!

He turned, and his breath caught in his lungs. The chair had

been bawled over backwards and there on the floor was Tamaki, holding her

more tightly than he had ever seen him hold anyone, and Haruhi was curled up

in a light ball in his arms, and she was sobbing. Shocked and stunned, he stood there, watching with wide eyes as Tamaki's broken heart was slowly mended and re-crowned. He stroked her hair and hushed her softly and spoke sweet nothings into her ear. She did not pull away, or tremble. She only cried a deeply mournful cry and gripped his shirt in her hands.

"I stayed by your side Haruhi. I brought you to my home and I kept you safe. I won't ever let you be in danger again. Shhhh... hush

princess, you are safe now. Shhh, shhh, it's alright…" He softly pressed his lips to her soft forehead. "I'm you're prince, and I will always rescue you,  
because princess, I love you…"

Owari

That's the original ending to "would you say it to save me?" I am working on a second ending and then a sequel about how Haruhi and Tamaki work through this touch time that is to follow.  
On a very serious note: Rape is not something to be taken lightly. I write these stories as a victim, and as a survivor. If you or anyone you know is a victim of rape SPEAK UP! DO NOT sit quietly! It is not your fault and love is not supposed to hurt! I know it is hard to stand up, but you have to. And if you know someone, say it to save them! Tell them you love them, and then tell a teacher, a cop, a counselor, rape hotline, anything, you can even e-mail me Don't let rapists get away with it any longer! Protect your friends and your loved one and speak out! 


End file.
